


love, or something like it

by windwhisper



Series: soulmates, in a sense [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates (kinda), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: Blaze has never understood the topic of soulmates, never understood how someone you've never known could possibly have so much sway over your heart.(Amy, on the other hand, is a bit of a hopeless romantic. Perhaps she should have expected something like this.)
Relationships: Amy Rose & Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog (referenced)
Series: soulmates, in a sense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843900
Kudos: 7





	love, or something like it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nina%21).



> Welcome to the closest I'm probably ever going to get to a soulmate AU! This is the first in a series of small, semi-connected stories.

Blaze has never understood the idea of soulmates. The idea that one could be bound to another without ever knowing, that they would have no say in the matter, it’s not something she can make sense of. It’s a distant, strange concept, emotional and illogical in all the ways she’s been taught to avoid.

And then she makes friends, lets down her guard, and sees another side of the world. She’s sitting on a blanket in her friend’s living room, late enough in the night that the rest of them are fast asleep and the candles have long since extinguished.

Silently, she rises and lights one of them, feeling a little more at peace for the presence of the flame. She draws a book from the shelf without looking and sits on the empty armchair, for lack of anything else to occupy herself with. It would be rude to risk waking anyone, though she doesn’t think they’d mind.

It’s a book of fairy tales, she realizes, as she flips through the pages. It’s well-loved, with passages underlined and indecipherable notes scribbled in the margins. The stories are simple - clear-cut, black and white morality. Heroes that defeat the villains, happily ever afters with star-crossed soulmates.

She can certainly see why Amy would like something like this. And while it’s not the sort of thing she’d usually find herself invested in, she keeps going until she’s lost track of the time.

“Can’t sleep?” Amy asks after a while, and Blaze startles. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just woke up and saw you sitting there.”

She’s conscious of her volume, glancing back to where Cream and Marine are sleeping on the blanket-covered floor. “...It’s quite alright, Amy. This is your home.”

Amy smiles, and she doesn’t say anything before taking notice of the book in Blaze’s hands. “Oh! That’s one of my favorites. What do you think so far?”

“I like it,” Blaze decides after a moment, finding that she means it. “This world’s fairy tales have a certain charm to them.”

“Oh, really? What are they like in your world?”

“Not too different, really. But there’s something about a story you haven’t heard before that makes it seem special, don’t you think?”

“I can understand that. Sometimes it’s the opposite, though. A story you can read a thousand times and still feel the same way,” she sighs, her voice wistful.

This manages to pique Blaze’s curiosity. “Which one are you referring to?”

Gently, she takes the book, flipping to a dog-eared page. “This one,” she says, passing it back with a small smile. She sits on the floor, leaning against the side of the chair.

Blaze reads in silence, taking in the story laid before her. It’s simple enough at its core - a young girl in distress, rescued by a wandering hero. There’s shades of deception, as neither is entirely honest at first, but it’s the ending that strikes her as especially notable: as the story draws to a close, it’s the young girl that rescues her hero, and only then do they get their happy ending. 

“I can see why you like it so much.”

It’s not the highest of praise, but coming from her it’s something close - she’s getting better at expressing her feelings, but she’s still not an overly expressive person even at the best of times.

Amy’s smile is blinding. “I knew you’d love it!”

She smiles back. “What makes this one your favorite?”

“Well, it reminds me of someone special,” she begins, eyes twinkling, and there's not a moment's doubt as to who she means. “But that’s not the only reason! I like that the girl saves herself and her lover in the end, and… Well, I just have a soft spot for stories about soulmates.”

“Really? I’ve never understood them,” Blaze admits. “I’ve always found it somewhat strange… How could someone be a part of your soul without either of you knowing it?”

Oh, there’s that wistful sigh again, and that far away look in her eyes. “I think it’s different for everyone. But, well...”

Right. She’s just asked the most hopeless romantic she’s ever met.

“Imagine not even knowing that you're missing something. And then suddenly it’s right there in front of you, and everything is right, and you never want to let it go. Everything starts to make sense, somehow.”

Blaze thinks about the way Amy looks at Sonic, about the expression on her face as she’s presently lost in thought, and she thinks that maybe she understands. She might not know _why_ , but she knows what love looks like, knows that it’s what she’s seeing now. Love, pure and simple, the kind that doesn’t ask for anything in return.

“I see,” she nods, unable to hide her small smile.

Her voice snaps her friend back to the present, and Amy blushes. “Sorry… I was a little lost in my own daydreams for a minute there, wasn’t I?”

“That’s alright,” Blaze assures her. “It’s been a while. Perhaps we should try and get some rest again? I don’t know if Marine will accept any excuse for us waking up late.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one in particular was fun to write, and I honestly never intended to post it - but I kept writing, so here we are. Blaze and Amy are pretty cute, though, so it was worth it.


End file.
